Happily Ever After
by loveology
Summary: [ONESHOT, Pansy&Draco&Ginny triangle] 'In the end, I got what I wanted. What I wanted for years. My Prince Charming. But only because he couldn't have her.'


**Ginny/Draco/Pansy triangle. Pansy's POV. PG; nothing graphic. Written by me; in 4 days. Rough draft, has not been betaed; I might make changes. One-shot songfic; using the song "Jolene" sung by Mindy Smith. Highly recommend reading the lyrics before you start to read, maybe even listening to the song while reading; will make the fanfic easier to understand. Read, enjoy and review; thank you. **

**Happily Ever After**

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you, please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
  
Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, Jolene  
  
He talks about you in his sleep  
And there's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene  
But I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene  
  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you, please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
  
You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me, Jolene  
I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, Jolene  
  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you, please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you, please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can  
  
**"Jolene" - sung by Mindy Smith**_

I remember when I was little. 5 years old, a toddler and newcomer to life experiences. It was so easily to dream then. Pictures of unicorns and ponies dancing in my mind, those were wonderful. Even a candy kingdom with floating lollypops, warm chocolate, and the yummiest jawbreakers, among others. Enough to serve all the humans in the world.  
  
_Because in dreams, no one goes hungry. No one dies. And everything is right again._  
  
At age 9, reading was one of my favorite things to do. To read about faraway kingdoms, royal kings and queens, and happily ever after. To be carried off by a Prince. A prince who fought dragons, or sea beasts to rescue his princess. How I dreamed of my very own Prince Charming, who?d love me, and make me laugh. Who'd be mine, and mine only.  
  
_Happily Ever After._  
  
And then Mother burned the books. And all that was left was ashes. Mother then told me Happily Ever After didn't exist. She told me I needed to stop believing in stupid fairytales.  
  
"Wouldn't want to seem weak," she'd tell me.  
  
_"No, because being weak is not an option in this family," I'd answer. _  
  
She was right, no matter how much I denied it. She was preparing me. Believing in Happily Ever After would make me weak.  
  
_If only I had listened._  
  
I didn't have many friends. My family would look lowly on anyone that wasn't pureblooded. "Stupid, filthy mudbloods," they'd say.  
  
_"We're better than they'll ever be," they'd say._  
  
But there was his family, the Malfoys. High respectable family who had control. There was the father, Lucius Malfoy, looked upon highly by officials. And Voldemort. He would stop at nothing for a goal, and that scared wizards and witches to death. Narcissa Malfoy was the mother who had beautiful, and yet twistingly cold facial features. She had an air of grace, and beauty incomparable.  
  
_And they had a son._  
  
He was everything I wanted to be. He had that air of confidence I wanted so much. He knew what he wanted, and how to get it. A cunning man, he knew how to make people listen to him. It was in his nature to be the center of attention. When he talked, I found myself stopping what I was doing to listen to him. And I wasn"t the only one.  
  
_Draco Malfoy._  
  
Even his name was perfect. I would talk to him, and soon I memorized everything about him. How he'd run his hand through his hair when he was annoyed. His nervous habit of putting his hands in his pocket when he was bored.  
  
How I loved his smirk, which I thought completed his features. And so I started developing feelings for him.  
  
_I thought they were brotherly._  
  
And he started developing feelings, as much as he denied it. Sadly enough, they weren't for me. They were for a girl who I thought was undeserving. Unworthy. I had myself fooled. She wasn't a mudblood, or a half-blood. But pureblood, like me, and I didn?t realize it until now, but she was just as worthy as me.  
  
_Draco understood it before me._  
  
He loved her, even had a smile just for her. Ignored the fact that they could never be together. He would tell me how much he loved her hair. How much he loved her round eyes, and how he wanted to kiss her whenever he saw her.  
  
_He didn't know I loved him._  
  
Turns out, she didn't love him like he loved her. She fell in love with another, and left him brokenhearted and torn. He never did smile again. Grew cold and angry. Bitter and useless.  
  
_And that left me to take care of him._  
  
In the end, I got what I wanted. What I wanted for years. My Prince Charming.  
  
_But only because he couldn't have her._  
  
**-finis-**


End file.
